The Outside World
by staceysalvatore96
Summary: Now that Alex is a field agent in the outside world, how will she continue hiding her secret from division and Michael?  R&R por favor.
1. Coming to Terms

**A/N- So basically for the past few months since I got into Nikita I have been working on different fanfics, but they all failed in my mind, I kept working with the idea of a one shot with how I think Michael would react to finding out about Alex being the mole...but I really don't know how he will, there are many ideas that I have in mind on how he would...and I tried them all in one shots but none of them worked for me, so I decided to do a multichapter story and let the chips fall where they may. Please R&R(I know everyone says this, but hey, I'm going to be like everyone) and I know this is insanely short, but I have a long chapter planned for the next one and I want to see if anyone likes the idea of this...OKAY. I'M DONE BORING YOU ALL.**

Alex woke up in what seemed to be a hospital type room but if only she was so lucky. It was only the medical room in division.

She looked up to find Michael staring directly at her with his usual intense gaze.

"So, todays the big day, how are you feeling?" He asked walking closer to her bed.

"I'm not sure…I feel powerful, if that makes any sense," and she did, she never realized that graduating to Field Agent would actually make her feel…proud of herself. She hates division she reminded herself.

"That's pretty normal, feeling like you can take on anything now, but remember Alex, you can't, you're strong, but today you're joining the rest of the world, and the world is a big place,"

Alex sighed and felt a slight twinge of pain around the back of her neck. She rubbed the area and felt tape. "What's this?" she asked. Although she knew they were probably planting something in her since they drugged her and made her go here, but she was afraid to know what.

"That's your tracker, you had one inside of you when you were a recruit but now that you are a field agent they had to plant a new one inside of you due to you being in many more different places."

Alex nodded her head, that was going to make things trickier when she needed to be with Nikita, but she was sure Nikita had a plan to get around it.

Alex started to get up from the bed but Michael quickly put a hand on her arm to stop her. "You've been unconscious for a long time, you should probably take it easy, just wait for the Doctor to get here and after you are dressed and ready, you need to report to Amanda so she can help you with your wardrobe. Then I'll meet you in the training room so you I can show you your car and apartment."

The second Michael said "car and apartment" Alex brightened, she was never really into any pretentious things like that, but she was a girl and it was instinct for her to get excited and she was finally going to be in the outside world.


	2. First Day

**a/n- After I uploaded the last chapter I got right into this chapter and wanted to upload it right away but I waited a few hours for reviews to see what people thought so far. I put a little Thom in this chapter, obviously she's going to be thinking about poor Thom**

**PS- I forgot the disclaimer last time- I don't own any of this show or these characters(including that delicious man named Michael), I only own the writing, exc. **

"Alex, stop slouching, if you want to get the perfect outfit for the new you, then you have to straighten up a little," Amanda commented.

Alex sighed, annoyed. She hated doing these little fashion shows with Amanda even if it meant she was this much closer to getting the heck out of this place. She let her thoughts drift away from Amanda and instantly felt the pain that came when he showed up in her mind. Thom.

It would come out of nowhere, or shall she say, HE would come out of nowhere, as would the pain. He was gone, but not from her mind. He would always be there and it would always hurt as much as that moment she shot him. She could see him in her mind, with that same betrayed look that he gave her last right before he had his last breath.

Alex didn't realize she was crying until she looked at Amanda who was giving her a disapproving look. Alex hastily wiped away her tears.

"Alex, it has been four days, Thom was supposed to die, he was a traitor and you saved Division, you shouldn't feel bad for him."

"I know," Alex said shakily. She hated that she made everyone remember him this way. Thom deserved to be remembered as a loyal hero, never a traitor, and it was her fault. Alex calmed herself and continued with Amanda's notes of "too formal" or "not the right colors for you" until finally Alex was in a grayish-brown work-dress, that fit Alex, or Division-Alex, perfectly.

Amanda's eyes shown with pride, "Perfect. Of course, the rest of your wardrobe will be waiting for you at your apartment, now go find Michael, it's time for you to start the rest of your life," and at that, Alex made a run for the door, happy to get away from Amanda.

Alex ran down to the training room and was scanning the area for Michael, when Jaden got in her view instead.

"Listen, you little teacher's pet, I know it wasn't Thom that was the mole, I know it was YOU who was the mole, and killing Thom to mask your innocence is the most selfish thing you could do, and I'll be sure to get revenge and get Thom his deserved title of Loyalty back," Alex, of course stopped listening to Jaden completely when she spotted Michael across the training room.

Alex brought her gaze back to Jaden and said "I'll be sure to sleep with my eyes open," and left Jaden standing there scowling.

When Michael spotted Alex coming towards him he smiled and reached his hand out to her, she didn't bother to question Michael's intentions as to why he felt the need to hold her hand walking out of division, she never questioned why Michael did half the things he did when he was around her, she assumed it is how he is with all the recruits.

Outside of Division, was a red convertible sports car, Alex eyes widened and she ran up to the car in awe. She heard laughter behind her and turned to see Michael smiling in humor.

"What?" Alex asked, embarrassed.

Michael laughed some more, "nothing," was all he said, and Alex let it go.

Michael walked Alex to a door that matched the number on the key.

"This is it," Michael said and tossed her the key. Alex turned it in the hole and slowly opened the door. The room was huge and had tasteful furniture and appliances. Alex stood in the doorway in awe, not noticing Michael staring at her in his intense way.

"Are you going to just stand here and look at this room or are you going to check out everything else?" Michael smirked.

Alex smiled and ran for the first door that she came across and opened it to find a huge bedroom with a queen sized bed, a couch, a flat screen TV and other pieces of furniture. There was two sliding doors to the right and she opened them to find a closet full of the clothes Amanda was talking about. She looked over at Michael who was laughing again.

"Is this really all mine?" Alex asked him.

"Of course, and there will be even more through your years here at division," Michael said easily walking towards her. "I thought you would like this place."

"You…you chose the apartment?" Alex looked questioningly at him.

"Yeah…I know you've been through a lot, with Thom and everything…and…I wanted you to be happy," Michael whispered the last part turning away.

"Oh…" Was all Alex said feeling her face turning red.

"I-I better get back to division, you have the rest of the day off, but tomorrow you need to report back to division," Alex nodded her head turning around. "Alex…" Michael whispered, making Alex turn back towards him. "I'm glad it wasn't you…" was all he said before turning around and leaving her to her apartment.

**Division- next day**

Alex walked through the elevators of Division feeling that sense of power again. She was finally a division agent. Her and Nikita would finally be able to work together. When Michael left she took the oppurtunity to go to a pay phone(even though she has her own cell phone now, she doesnt know if Division is tracing her calls) and told Nikita, ready to get into action, but Nikita told her that they shouldn't meet up until Alex gets used to being an agent, they didn't want to raise anymore suspiscion.

Alex looked across the room to see Michael and Percy in a deep and intense conversation. She moved closer, out of sight, trying to hear glimpses of what they were saying.

"Are you sure this was her?" Michael whispered to Percy, frustration lacing through his words.

"Yes, for some reason she has been taking to hiding lately, but an agent spotted her walking to by a corner near the Newark Airport, I want you to go and find her and kill her this time, we are not giving her a third chance this time, can you do that?" Percy demanded. Michael looked at him silently and nodded.

"Oh, and I thought it would be easier for you if you had a partner, I think this would be the perfect chance for Alex to go on her first mission," at the mention of Alex's name Michael shook his head but said nothing. "I think she would enjoy helping you kill Nikita, she did take her down last time, and killing her may just be the icing on the cake," Percy smirked and left Michael there in shock. Alex wasn't sure to be relieved to go on this mission or to be terrified. If she was there with Michael, she could easily help Nikita get away, but Michael might become more suspiscious of her. Alex looked up to see Michael turning pale and walking away.

**A/N-I was going to make this a short chapter again and end it at Michael leaving her apartment, but I know as a reader I loathe short chapters, so I made it longer, but I'm not happy with how I kind of just rushed right into a plotline. Oh and I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Michael's POV, what do you guys think? R&R peeps. :D**


	3. Preparing

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing, it means so much to me especially since this is my first fic that I have posted on here. I'm doing updates like crazy, since I haven't been having much school lately due to snow, but school is sadly coming back tomorrow so I might be updating slower now. This chapter again has some slight Thom, I like making things more realistic so I think this is how Alex is going to be for the first few returning episodes. PS- One week and a day left till new Nikita episodes return! :D **

* * *

Alex walked into Percy's office, already knowing what was planned for her. She saw Percy sitting at his desk, tapping away at his laptop, and he looked up when he heard Alex tap on the door.

"Well goodmorning Alex, how has it been so far as a field agent?" Alex wanted to roll her eyes, like he truly cared.

"Well, it's only been a day, with zero action," of course, Alex wasn't referring to her Division missions, she meant for her missions with Nikita.

"Yes, I'm glad you brought that up, we actually have a mission already planned for you," Percy smiled, his sadistic smile. Alex swallowed knowing what was about to come. "Nikita has been off the radar lately, hiding, but we spotted her this morning and I told Michael to go and find her hideout and kill her," Percy paused, waiting for a reaction from Alex, she slowly nodded her head, but said nothing. "I thought that this would be the perfect first mission as an agent for you, so I want you, to go with Michael on the mission, and help him kill her."

"I'd have no better joy," Alex replied, trying to sound calm.

Percy smiled approvingly, "Good, now go talk to Michael about all the details, you two leave tomorrow at dawn, and good luck." With that, Alex took her leave.

* * *

Alex went on a search for Michael and in the process she subconsiously ended up in front of a door that she now knew was empty. Thom's old room.

All night last night he haunted her dreams.

_"You will see me again" _Alex tried shaking it off. He's not here. He's dead. Tears sprung into Alex's eyes and she leaned her head against his door. She knew that she needed to bring herself back together or she would really lose it but she couldn't help herself.

"Alex?" She froze. Go away, she silently commanded. Instead, she felt his hand slide on her back. She could hear Michael's soothing voice, "What's wrong?" he sounded genuinely concerned. Alex didn't reply, she couldn't let him see her like this. She couldn't let anyone in Division see her like this.

_'Pull yourself together, Alex' _She silently told herself.

"Alex, please look at me," Michael begged, she could hear desperation in his voice. She did as she was told and turned around. She could only imagine what she must have looked like, swollen eyes, tear stained cheeks. When she finally let her gaze meet Michael's she saw sympathy and pain.

She watched as Michael's hand slowly reached up for her face but it froze about two inches away and then dropped. "I know you must be in pain, I mean I know you and Thom were close, and it's never...easy with your first kill," She heard the same desperation as before and she looked away, not wanting him to see her anymore vulnerable.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just...I just kinda lost it, but it will never happen again," Alex couldn't stand being with Michael a second longer and was about to make her escape, when he caught her arm.

"We need to talk about the mission still," Alex looked down at his hand on her arm, and he slowly retracted it back. "Listen, I'm assuming Percy told you about the mission, yes?" Alex nodded. "Well, you really don't need to help me kill her...you can just be around for backup, I mean after everything that has happened with Thom, I wouldn't expect you to want to kill someone again so soon..." This got Alex angry, she didn't like that Michael thought she couldn't handle it herself, that she wasn't good enough to face Nikita.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm perfectly fine and I am ready to take down Nikita, now the better question is, are you ready to take down Nikita?" Alex smiled at his frozen expression and added, "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early partner," and left him there.

* * *

Alex was ready to leave Division when Jaden, once again, got in her way.

"So, I hear you and Michael are going on a mission together already," Alex rolled her eyes prepared to ignore Jaden, "what is your secret Alex, I mean now that Thom is dead you can't use him to get your way around here, so what is it now? Sleeping with Michael?" Alex stared at her annoyed. She was done with Jaden's crap.

Alex was ready to throw a punch at her when she heard Michaels voice again, but this time there was no softness in it, "Alex, come here." It was a demand, not a choice. Jaden smirked at her and left with a "Have fun"

Alex walked over to Michael. "Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

Michael looked over at her tiredly, "You weren't about to start a fight with Jaden, were you?" Although he knew the answer.

Alex sighed, "It's not my fault she keeps trying to make these fights!"

Michael shook his head, "Alex, I'm telling you this for your safety, don't play into Jaden's games, you're a field agent now and if you continue fighting with her...then Percy won't be happy, let's just leave it at that,"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Alex sighed.

Michael shook his head, letting the subject go. "I'm glad I caught you again before you left, I wanted to ask you something...personal."

Alex narrowed her eyes, knowing that giving any information away was a risk, but she didn't see that any of Michaels intentions were bad, "What kind of information?" Alex asked reluctantly.

"What is...or _was _your last name?" Michael asked her, "I just need to know to write out a file for your field agent papers."

It hurt Alex to even think about her last name, it brought all the memories back, and remembering why she was here. Division killed her parents. Michael is apart of Division. He is the enemy.

But she knew she couldn't lie with Michael anyway, "Ivanov" she whispered. Michael nodded, the concern coming back to his eyes.

"Well like you said before, I'll see you tomorrow partner," he said trying to distract her away from the distress on her face. Alex smiled and said "Bye" and rushed out of Division's doors as fast as she could possibly go.

* * *

**The next chapter will hopefuly be more interesting, I kinda used this chapter as a filler chapter for when the real action comes. And yes, Nikita will be coming next chapter and there will be better malex interactions soon! :) Michael's suspicions will start showing soon too. The last name she said was obviously one I gave her myself, it would have been nice if the CW told us everyones last name, the only one they told us was Owens.**


	4. Pain

**A/N- So, I had the whole chapter written out, I was so proud of it too, it was really long and everything, but then it got deleted. I was so angry, I still am, and I couldnt find it within myself to REWRITE EVER SINGLE FREAKING THING. But I did. I was going to only write about half and write the rest later, but I didn't want to make ANOTHER sucky chapter about nothing. BUT, it sucks still, I rushed to re-write everything...gosh I just hate this SO much.**

**Anyway onto better news, MALEX MALEX MALEX! First I see THE NEW AWESOME PROMOS, and see the cutest malex scenes, Michael showing her to her new apartment and her new car, exc, AWW, and then I read the episode description for The Next Seduction (DON'T READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW) MICHAEL INTERFERS WITH ALEX'S RELATIONSHIP WITH NATHAN! YES! KICK HIS ASS MICHAEL, because I sure want to after I find out he's putting the moves on Alex, I bet Michael is jealous. **

**WARNING- slight Mikita in this, I want to keep things realistic, as I said before**

**R&R even though I know this chapter sucks, I'M SORRY. Next chapter will hopefully be better... **

* * *

Alex stared at her reflection in Amanda's mirror, apparently even when you graduate to agent Amanda still plays dress up with you.

"You and Michael will be going to a hotel around the area Nikita was spotted, missions usually last only a day, but this might take you two a few days," Amanda said across the room while she was rummaging through clothes.

"I still don't get why I can't just put my own suitcase together," Alex muttered.

"Yes, agents usually do that on their own, but I just always enjoyed dressing you up Alex," Alex narrowed her eyes. "Michael is waiting by the elevator," Amanda said handing Alex her suitcase, "he doesn't like waiting, so you should get going" Alex happily left Amanda's office.

Alex, again, went in search for Michael. She found him in the spot where Amanda said he would be. She noticed an impatient look on his face, Amanda was right, he doesn't like waiting. She walked up to Michael.

The look of impatience got replaced by concern. "Are you sure you are feeling up to this?" Michael asked sounding concerned.

Alex straightened up and smiled, showing that she was, "Of course I am"

Michael had a doubtful look but nodded and led her out to the car, starting their ride up to find Nikita.

* * *

Michael pulled up in front of a cheap looking Motel. Alex got annoyed, "Amanda said HOTEL not a cheap looking motel," she muttered as she got out of the car.

Michael walked around the car to meet with her and smirked, "Not everything in an agents life is expensive," he said walking with her to the doors, "Plus, we don't want to stand out, going to an expensive motel would draw attention, Nikita's attention" he continued, as they walked up to, what looked like, a front desk.

"We would like two rooms, preferably next to each other," Michael said to a man sitting behind the desk, who looked like he was in his early twenties. During their exchange, Alex looked around at the area. It was small, but she assumed it would be small, any placed called "The Snazzy Motel" would be small. There wasn't anyone else around in the lobby, and Alex wasn't even sure it there was anyone even staying here. Alex also noticed a sign on the desk that read "CASH ONLY"

'Great' Alex thought.

"Come on Alex," Michael said pulling her out of her thoughts. She followed him up to a door that said "23"

"This is your room and that," he said pointing to a door right next to it that said "24", "is my room, if ANYTHING happens, tell me, if this goes as planned then we should be out of here by tomorrow morning, I'll meet you outside here in ten minutes," He looked around and said, "Until then, you can rest or whatever you need to do," He bit his lip looking like he wanted to say more but didn't. Alex smiled and walked into her room.

The first thing she did was grab the rooms phone and call the number she knew by heart.

"Alex?"

"Nikita," she breathed, feeling shakey.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Michael and I are in Newark, we're at a motel called "The Snazzy Motel" but we are here because we were sent on a mission," Alex paused. "A mission to kill you." She added in a shaking voice.

"Alright, just calm down for a second Alex," Nikita sighed, "I know you two are here, I made sure Division spotted me here, I knew they would come and find me."

"What?" Alex breathed again.

"I knew the second they spotted me, they wouldn't wait any longer and send someone to kill me," She said easily.

"But why...why would you do that?" Alex demanded.

"Because, I knew they would send Michael, and I knew they would send someone with him, the new agent who was the one who captured me, you"

Alex was shocked, "But I ask again, why?"

"I know now that they think Thom was the Mole, they won't suspect you, but," Nikita said, "I want to erase any lingering suspicion, and so by having you attempt at killing me, then any doubt that anyone has, will be gone."

Alex shook her head, but didn't argue, "Okay...so we find you, I attempt at killing you, you get away...but isn't it weird that you would just be at the place they suspect you to be at, I mean you're Nikita, they know you're smarter then that"

"Yes, but since I am smart enough to also know they believe I wouldn't be there, I would be there anyway," Nikita responded.

"Okay..." Alex heard knocking at the door, she added a quick "I gotta go, I'll see you then" and answered the door.

It was Michael.

He didn't say anything, just walked in with something in his hands. He looked up then showed her what it was. A gun.

"All agents usually get their first weapons right away, but I wanted to wait" he said handing her the gun. She looked down at it, feeling sick.

'I killed him with a gun'

_You're gonna see me._

She felt herself getting dizzy and swaying a bit. Michael quickly reached out and grabbed her before she fell. "Alex!" he yelled, pulling her to him. She got her bearings back and looked at him, stepping out of his grip. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know it would bother you that much...maybe I should do this myself..." he said, painstakingly.

"NO! I'm okay, I really am, it just hit me harder then I expected, but I'm fine now," she said ignoring his pained face.

"Okay," Michael said hiding his concern, "then, I guess we should hit the road"

* * *

They walked into the airport slowly.

"Remember, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, be casual and only glance around" Michael said. Alex rolled her eyes. He said that about ten times in the car already.

She looked at Michael and noticed a slight pain in his eyes. It was barely there, but she still saw it.

Alex remembers Nikita mentioning Michael's care for recruits. She wondered if he cared more for Nikita then the rest. She wondered if killing her pained him just as much as it pained her. While Alex was pondering this in her mind she glanced up and already spotted Nikita. Michael hadn't yet and was still slowly searching around. Nikita looked at Alex, a look that said 'Tell him you see me'

Alex breathed in and casually walked over to Michael. "Our target is over by the desk," she muttered under her breath. Michael slowly glanced up. He frowned.

"I'm surprised she would be out in the open like that," he muttered back. Alex shrugged. Michael shook his head and said "She see's us, let's see if we can bring her outside," Michael said glancing back at her. Alex nodded and followed him as he walked over to Nikita.

* * *

**Michael**

Nikita looked at them and smiled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Michael and," she looked at Alex, "the recruit, although I'm assuming you are no longer a recrut, who helped bring me to Division, Alex right?" Alex glared at her.

Michael narrowed his eyes, "we don't mean any harm Nikita, we just want to talk." Michael felt uncomfortable, he didn't like being with both Nikita and Alex. It felt, somehow, wrong to him. Both of them being together, it didn't seem right. Nikita was part of his past life in Division and Alex was part of his present life in Division. Nikita and Alex. The irony of both of them made him want to laugh.

Nikita smiled at Michael, "anything for you," she easily walked out of the airport without any care at all. As Michael and Alex followed her, Michael carefully kept his eyes on Alex, after witnessing Alex's episode last night and this morning, he wasn't sure when or how she would crack again. While watching her Michael noticed her stiff posture and how she wouldn't look at Nikita. He also noticed how her eyes seemed glazed over , like she was hiding something. A secret.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex, followed Nikita into an alleyway with Michael. She didn't like pretending she had a deep hate for Nikita, it was hard, but she had to. When Nikita finally stopped and turned around Michael instantly put his gun up with a hard look on his face, Alex carefully followed his lead and did the same with her gun.

Nikita smiled, "so you two think this is how it ends? Me being gullible enough to fall easily in your trap...well if that's you how want it..."

Nikita instantly went into the attack, first she went for Michael. Alex prayed to god he wouldn't actually shoot her. They seemed to be equal in skill and they both had the upperhand in the fight, until Nikita surprised Michael and got ahold of his gun. Then she turned to Alex and attacked her.

Alex was already prepared for the attack and she could feel that Nikita wasn't putting in much effort, Alex secretly enjoyed having the upperhold in a fight with Nikita, she looked into Nikita's eyes and saw Nikita mentally telling her 'grab the gun and aim' So Alex did, she shoved Nikita on the ground and shakily pointed the gun at her. She could feel Michael's presence behind her.

"I knew you were strong," Nikita said.

"Shut up," Alex yelled back, still pointing the gun to Nikita. As planned, Nikita attacked her again taking the gun away from her and pointing it towards Alex, she could tell Nikita was prepared to make a run for it, when something neither of them anticipated happened.

Michael sticking the gun to Nikita's temple.

".Go" Michael growled. Alex's eyes widened, she saw Nikita in shock. She also saw Michael prepared to shoot.

"WAIT WAIT!" Alex let those words come out of her mouth before she could stop them. Michael froze looking up at her. Nikita gave her a warning look.

"I mean...Michael, I know you will regret pulling the trigger, I know you care about her, and you will never forgive yourself if you do it!" the words came out jumbled.

Michael stared stonely at her, "I don't give a damn about her" Michael's words were hollow.

"Michael, you know you do," Alex whispered, feeling an odd pang in her chest.

Michael looked conflicted. He stared down at Nikita, then slowly pulled the gun away and closed his eyes. "Go" was all he said. Nikita looked confused at Alex, but left anyway.

Alex stayed on the ground watching Michael. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Alex. Alex saw suspicion, but also pain.

He kept on staring at her, with both suspicion and something else, Michael finally shook his head and reached his hand out towards her. She grabbed it and he helped pull her up.

Alex thought Michael was going to walk away but then he turned around again and touched her forehead.

"You're hurt," was all he said, still in a slight hollow voice. Alex looked at him confused, then she put her fingers where his were and felt wetness, she looked down at her fingers to see blood. She winced.

"Oh well" she said, he looked up at her again and narrowed his eyes shaking his head again. "Let's go back" he muttered.

She followed him. Worried as to what thoughts ran through his mind.

* * *

**I was thinking about adding Nathan to this story...I'm not quite sure yet though, maybe I will after Thursday, ever since I read the episode description I knew I really want to add a jealous Michael to this story later, and I guess by doing that I'll have to add Nathan.**

**Who else is as excited as I am for Thursday? and for all the other episodes to come? AH! SO EXCITED!**


	5. Dead and Alive

**Thank you to the reviewers! I love your opinions. I especially liked how there were some reviews on the last chapter about me adding a little mikita to the chapter. My personal opinion on that is I think once in awhile there should be a Michael and Nikita scene here and there because on the show it's Michael's feelings toward both Nikita and Alex that kind of ties it together...if that makes any sense. LOL.**

**Anyway, for those of you who hate the idea of mikita being in it, don't worry, they wont be in here that much, just once in awhile. Too much mikita for Stacey=Stacey gagging.**

**R&R pleaseee. New episodes are sooo close.**

* * *

Alex walked through Division's doors, dreading her day already. The only thing she wanted to do right now was contact Nikita. She hasn't seen Nikita or Michael since the mission three days ago. Percy told her she was off duty for the last few days, but now she back on duty.

She spent those days avoiding Division completely and trying to contact Nikita. But no matter how many times she called her, Nikita wouldn't pick up. Alex kept worrying that something might have happened to Nikita.

Alex continued walking while she was tapping away at her new blackberry, another one of Division's presents to her, trying to find Nikita, when she bumped right into a tall, male figure. Michael.

Michael grabbed her shoulders before she could fall over. Alex looked up at him to see the same cold and hollow look in his eyes.

"You should be careful of where you're going," Michael said, hard. He had no sympathy for her.

"Sorry..." Alex muttered, walking around him. She looked back to see him walking in the direction of Percy's office. If she were a recruit, she would have followed him to see what's going on, but she wasn't up for it right now and he probably was just going there to suck up to Percy, like he always does.

Alex was done with Division and Michael and Percy and anyone who has anything to do with Division. She starting feeling that familiar ache in her chest from the loss of her parents.

* * *

**Michael**

Michael stepped around Alex, not bothering to look back to see if she's okay or to see anymore of the hurt on her face. He ignored the guilt seeping through him.

_You don't care about her, you don't care about anyone or anything except for Division. Division's your home and family. _He kept chanting that line in his head over and over again.

_Then why does it hurt so much?_ He quickly shook that thought out of his head and knocked on Percy's door.

No answer. Michael breathed out in impatience and tried again. Still nothing. He opened the door to find his office empty. That was odd, Percy rarely left his office during this time of the day. Michael searched around until something blinking on Percy's laptop caught his attention. A new email for Percy.

**_Ivanov File._**

Ivanov? Why did that name sound familiar to him? Then he realized why. Alex. He felt his heart double in speed and he quickly glanced around to make sure he was alone and clicked on the file.

The first thing that popped up was a basic file of anyone who was killed by Division. Michael felt sick and started scrolling through it. He found names and pictures. He kept scrolling until he found what he needed to confirm his neusea.

**_Alexandra Ivanov- 13 years old- Cancelled._**

Canceled? This had to be someone else. Alex was alive and here at Division. There's no possible way this could be the same person. He scrolled to the picture.

He felt like he was going to faint. In the picture was a pretty young girl. But not just any young girl, Alex as a young girl.

He read the description.

**_Ivanov family. Cancelled from fire. Two bodies found, one missing. All dead._**

Michael heard movement outside, he quickly deleted the email and left Percy's office before he got caught.

Michael rushed out of Division, not being able to breathe in there any longer. He jumped into his car and sat there. He felt dizzy.

Alex. Alexandra Ivanov. 13 years old. Dead.

None of it made sense. One body missing. It had to be Alex's body, but how did she escape?

Someone else knew too, they sent this odd peice of information to Percy. He realized it had to be whoever was guarding one of the black boxes.

Whoever they were, they knew who Alex was and they wanted Percy to find out about it.

A fire. 13 year old girl. Those two parts kept nagging at his memory. He couldn't remember, but it seemed familiar. He had to fill in the blanks before he told her. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Alex, but he knew he owed it to her.

Until then he would have to keep it to himself.

_Two bodies found, one missing._

Alex. Nikita. And now this. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

* * *

**I know this is really short. But I wanted to get this all in and I didn't want to add anything else to it. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	6. History Repeating Itself

**First off- Sorry for the lack of update! It's been soooo long since I last updated! I'm sorry, I just wasnt inspired and I was busy. But then after episode 13 with the last scene I knew that I needed to update but then it took me a long time to write the chapter AND THEN LAST NIGHTS EPISODE. **

**Well, I was hoping there was going to be more scenes between them then that, but still I was happy with them.**

**PS- I decided I will add Nathan to the story, I mean it's a must after last episode. And I'm going to try that whole tough love thing that Michael did in last nights episode, I like how he does that, he is mean and cold even though he's protecting her. I'm also going to try to follow with some of the episodes, but sometimes I wont follow the episodes.**

**Again thanks for reviewing as always, I love your opinions!**

**Alex**

It has been a week since their mission, and the only time Alex has seen Michael was when she was passing him. He didn't go out of his way to talk to her, so she didn't go out of her way either. She has been going to Division only when she had to.

She had finally gotten a hold of Nikita, so they met at Nikita's place and planned for the upcoming mission that Alex was going on.

Nikita brought Alex a drink and sat down next to her, "So," Alex said "why were you MIA for the last few days?" She was really curious, since Nikita never really hid from her unless it was fully necessary.

Nikita looked around the room and said, "I was just keeping on the down low so Michael could cool down" Alex knew right away that she was lying, from spending so much time with Nikita she knew exactly when she lied, but she didn't push on it. Whatever Nikita was hiding from her, she wasn't going to step in her way.

* * *

After Alex had left Nikita's place, she returned back to her apartment to crash right into a tall, blonde, good looking guy. She looked up startled and quickly muttered a "sorry" and stepped around him.

"Hey" he said in a casual way. He had a nice voice, Alex thought. "I'm sorry, I'm guessing you are my new neighbor, I knew somebody had moved in but I haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself, I'm Nathan," He stuck out his hand.

Alex looked down at it, how normal. This whole exchange was just too normal, and she found that she liked it. She stuck out her hand and smiled, "I'm Alex."

Nathan smiled back, "well Alex, I have to go to work and I am sorry for running into you, but if you ever want to talk sometime, just call me," he quickly wrote down a number and handed it to Alex.

She smiled and watched him leave, feeling a tug and desire of that normal guy she had just met.

Normal was the one thing she has ever wanted most in her life. Too bad she would never get it, she thought as she stared down at her phone to find the one person who she didn't want to talk to at the moment.

Michael.

**

* * *

**

**Michael**

Michael had made sure to avoid Alex at all costs ever since he found out the little bit of information he had, he didn't want to lie to her and he knew it was easier to concentrate on figuring out what had happened that day and how Alex could possibly be alive then by be arounding her knowing what he did. He felt an odd tug inside himself telling him to go see her. There was a weird feeling inside of him when she wasn't around, and he sure as hell did not want to find out what that feeling was.

He had spent the last few days trying to research anything he could about her family, but had found nothing. He also tried remembering anything from that mission. He was afriad to find out who was the one who cancelled her family. He was definetly on that mission because the killing of a 13 year old girl and her family was familiar. Division didn't kill many teenage girls.

He was afraid to find out if he was the one who killed them. He looked down at his phone and at the very top of his contacts was the one name he was dreading to see or talk to.

Alex.

Without him thinking or even realizing it, he dialed her number and held the phone to his ear.

_What am I doing? _He asked himself. He was about to hang up, but it was too late, she had picked up.

_"Hello?" _He heard Alex say on the other end, she sounded annoyed.

"Alex...I...I was just calling to see how things were with your apartment...and...everything" He said, coming up with a quick excuse.

"It's great..." she replied.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day off..." he muttered and hung up.

He was stupid. He angrily got into his car and drove. He didn't even bother to think about where he drove to, until he ended up in front of Alex's apartment building.

He decided he would just check on her and leave. Nothing else would be needed to be said or done. He was walking to her door when he saw a blonde male knock on her door.

Michael stood out of sight and watched as Alex answered it with a smile. Completely different from how she was around Michael. He watched as the guy walked into her apartment and as Alex closed her door.

Michael felt a pang in his chest. She looked almost...happy. He's never seen her actually happy before. But he knew exactly where this was going, and he wasn't prepared to let it go there.

He felt De Ja Vu, all of it was repeating itself.

He was prepared not to let it all come back to Alex joining Nikita.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if that would ever happen.

* * *

Filler chapter...sorry. I know it's boring and the malex scenes are lacking, but next chapter I'm going to do the whole dinner thing like the episode, but I'm going to change some things around a bit, then after that I'm taking a whole different direction from the show.

R&R (:


End file.
